goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Top 10 Deadliest Go!Animate Plane Crashes
Go!Animate Has Some Of The Worst Plane Crashes In History, Here Are The 10 Deadliest 10. Diesel Airways Flight 434 (1981), 251 Fatalities On March 26, 1981, A Boeing 747-100, N339-DA Crashed After Taking Off, Killing All 251 People Plane: Boeing 747-131 Date: March 26, 1981 Summary: Deflated Tire Resulting To In-Flight Fire, And Controlled Flight Into Terrain Fatalities: 251 (All) Survivors: 0 Last Words: Welp, Were Screwed 9. 1983 Stephen City Mid-Air Collision (1983), 253 Fatalities On August 15, 1983, Dperrone975 Airlines Flight 2812 '''Collided With '''Stephen Airlines Flight 1372 Over Downtown Stephen City, Killing All 250 People On Both Planes, And 3 On Ground. Planes: 2812: Douglas DC-7C, 1372: Fokker F27-500 Friendship Date: August 15, 1983 Summary: Mid-Air Collision Fatalities: 253 (250 All, 3 On Ground) Survivors: 0 Last Words: 2812: Goodbye World, Goodbye, Were Going To Die 8. Stephen Airlines Flight 5821 (1989), 255 Fatalities Stephen Airlines Flight 5821 Was A Domestic Stephen Airlines Flight, On 19 December 1989, The 707-420 Crashed Into A Minefield Near Stephen City, Stephen County Killing 255 People On Board. Plane: Boeing 707-420 Date: December 19, 1989 Summary: Structural Failure Caused By Metal Fatigue Fatalities: 255 Survivors: 255 Last Words: Brace, Brace, Oh God This Is It 7. HWWA Flight 323 (1975), 269 Fatalities On March 2, 1975 A HW-500B Crashed Into A Hill, Killing All 269 People On Board Plane: Hot Wheels World Airspace HW-500B Date: March 2, 1975 Summary: Controlled Flight Into Terrain Fatalities: 269 (All) Survivors: 0 Last Words: Go Around, Please 6. Eric Airways Flight 432 (1996), 276 Fatalities On December 31, 1996 Eric Airways Flight 432, A DC-10-40, Crashed, Killing All 276 People Plane: McDonnell Douglas DC-10-40 Date: December 31, 1996 Summary: Spatial Disorientation Fatalities: 276 (All) Survivors: 0 Last Words: Holy Crap, Get It Up, This Is It 5. 1988 Go!City Mid-Air Collision (1988) 295 Fatalities On October 20, 1988 Go!Animate Airlines Flight 633, A Boeing 747SP, Collided With Go!Air International Flight 2641, A Piper 31-350 Navajo, Killing All 280 People On Board Both Planes Along With 15 People On The Ground. Planes: 633: Boeing 747SP, 2641: Piper 31-350 Navajo Date: October 20, 1988 Summary: Mid-Air Collision Fatalities: 295 (280 All, 15 On Ground) Survivors: 0 Last Words: 633: Were Losing Control, Goodbye, Go 633 4. HWWA Flight 1875 (1984), 311 Fatalities Hot Wheels World Airways Flight 1875 Was A Hot Wheels World Airspace HW-1000A On October 10, 1984 When It Was Destroyed By A 100 Ton Bomb Killing All 311 People On Board. Its Still Unknown. Plane: Hot Wheels World Airspace HW-1000A Date: October 10, 1984 Summary: Aviation Bombing Fatalities: 311 (All) Survivors: 0 Last Words: Uhh, Ok, 1875 3. 1976 Go!Animate City Mid Air Collision (1976), 320 Fatalities On 10 Febuary 1976, Hot Wheels World Airways Flight 568 Collided With Go!Animate Airlines Flight 1768 '''Over Go!Animate City, Killing 320 People. Planes: 568: Hot Wheels World Airspace HW-1000A, 1768: Douglas DC-9-15 Date: Febuary 10, 1976 Summary: Mid-Air Collision Fatalities: 320 (305 All, 15 On Ground) Survivors: 0 Last Words: 568: 2, 0, 0, 7 2. Go!Animate Airways Flight 500 (1979), 323 Fatalities '''GoAnimate Airways Flight 500 was a scheduled flight from Go!First Airport, Go!Animate City, Go!Animate City to Robloxia International Airport, Robloxia, Robloxia The flight was operated by a Boeing 747-200 with a registration of N2007GA. On 30 June 1979, whilst en route at 50,000 ft (15,420 m), 5 minutes after takeoff,1 Engine 2 Exploded Into Flames And Caused The Plane To Stall For The Rest Of The Flight, 10 Minutes After Take Off, It Crashed Into A Parking Garage Killing Everyone On Board And 23 People On Ground, Which Injured 102 People. Plane: Boeing 747-200 Date: June 30, 1979 Summary: Loss Of Control Caused By Engine Explosion Due To Sparks Fatalities: 323 (300 All, 23 On Ground) Survivors: 0 Last Words: Were Done For 1. 1982 RoPlanes Airport Disaster (1982), 347 Fatalities 1982 RoPlanes Airport Disaster Was A Collision Bewteen Two Concordes At RoPlanes Airport, On October 1, 1982 Two Concordes Collided Near The Robloxian Sea, Killing 347 People On Board Both Planes, Captian Coolman II Survived, Its Unkown Why He Survived. The Robloxian Aviation Agency Found Out That RoPlanes Airport Only Runway Was Only 300 Meters Long. Planes: Both Were BAC Concordes Date: October 1, 1982 Summary: Runway Collision Due To Tyre Explosion On One Of The Aircraft Involved Fatalities: 347 (240 On RoAir 2000, And All 107 On GoAnimate Airways Flight 1372) Survivors: 1 Last Words: 2000: Coolman Get It Up